His Time
by Apple-chan
Summary: He needs to make the most of this moment, because he has to leave soon. NejixHinata.


**His Time  
by Apple-chan **

_Summary_: He needs to make the most of this moment, because he has to leave soon. Neji/Hinata.  
_Warnings_: For lime. Or lemon. Nothing too explicit, though.  
_Notes_: I estimated their ages here to be around 20 for Hinata and 21 for Neji. And that they've been married for three months or so. And Hinata (and Neji, too, since he's the husband) isn't clan head yet (assuming Hinata will be clan head, because I definitely think she will be).  
_Disclaimer_: I poor. I no own this. Will go cry now.

* * *

Sometimes, Neji wondered if they were drifting apart. 

At the back area near the garden at the Hyuuga main estate is where he often took his rest. When he is not out on a mission, or training, or being pestered by his father-in-law regarding some sort of errand or clan duty—this is where he stays. With the number of things that kept him busy, he never usually had time for leisure activities, or even just to rest…but the little that he did have, he spent _here_, near the garden.

…Because the garden was where his _wife_ often was. Because it was the only time that he could he see her, hold her, and talk to her outside of their bedroom. Because he was hardly ever around unless was twilight, or dawn, and because…even if he were around, it was never for too long.

He never has time for her anymore, Neji realized. Jounin duties constantly made sure that he was at some far-off place for a couple of days at a time, and clan duties made it certain that even if he were around in the village, he was never within her reach.

And, even if they _would_ cross paths…even if she happened to be in the same place where he was, that distance would still be visibly there. He wasn't an overly affectionate man, she knew that much. He had never been very keen on showing his feelings, either, especially in public. That was why no matter how much he may want to, he could not pause, not for a moment—not even to give her a mere greeting, or a kiss and an embrace.

But he _could_ gaze at her, and give her a brief smile—and he does. If by accident or chance, they cross paths, he always made sure that their eyes would meet, even for a second. Because at that second, he could smile at her, just to acknowledge her presence—acknowledge that she was _his_ wife. Because at that second, he could speak to her without words, and tell her without even saying anything—this distance was killing him.

_I miss you._

And that would be enough for her, Neji knew. His wife wasn't overly demanding. She was contented with the little things that he gave, the brief moments that he spent with her. When they were together, he feels that every little second counts, because they were only together for a short time…but for her, even one second of the time that he spent with her was enough.

She was always contented. He wasn't. He wanted to give her more. She deserved a lot more from him than what he was giving.

This was why times like this were precious.

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder._ Neji believed that to be true—after all, _he_ was living proof of it. Every single second that he spent away from his wife…it killed him more than he would ever care to admit. He _wanted_ to be with her. He wanted to spend every single moment of his days and his nights with her…so that in each second, he could tell her, and reassure her a million times that he loved her—and he always will.

But he could never be around for too long, he was all too painfully aware of that. For that reason, these brief times that they spent together meant so much, because without it, Neji knew for certain—they really _would_ drift apart.

Currently, his wife was tending to the flowering plants, and to the herbs that she used to create her medicines. She had a small basket in one hand, and a pair of cutting tools in the other as she picked off a couple of herbs that she needed to use. Once in a while, she would cast a glance in his direction, and give him a small smile.

…And he would smile back. It wasn't something that he often did with anyone, but this was his _wife_. He would never admit it out loud, but…she owned his smile, just like she owned every single part of him from the roots of his hair, down to the tips of his toes. Everything from his mind, body, heart and soul—they were all hers. Completely, totally, and utterly.

Save for his time. His time, he could not give to her completely, because it wasn't his to give. His time was owned by the clan, and by the village. But she never asked for it—and she never would, because she understood. His time did not—_could_ not—belong to her completely.

Which is why he had to make the most of this moment, for it will not last much longer. In a short while, he'd have to leave her again.

He stood up from his position and approached her. He was getting tired of just merely gazing at her. He wanted to memorize every single inch of her enough for the memory to last him several days, but…he wanted to do it with more than just his eyes.

She had just finished gathering herbsand was on the verge of picking flowers that she would put in their room when he paused, with merely two inches or so of distance in between them. Even though she was that near him, Neji didn't reach for her at once. Instead, he waited, still observing her as she picked the flowers. He didn't know if there was any other woman on earth who could make such a task as picking flowers so fascinating, but she did. Everything his wife did was fascinating.

It was during these moments when he often wondered how he could even _stand_ to stay so far away from her for so long.

As she picked a stem of marigold from its haven, he seized that opportunity to slip his arms gently around her waist. Closing his eyes, he buried his face against the side of her neck.

He heard her sigh of pleasure and contentment as she leaned back against him. She wanted this as much as he did. She missed him just as much as he missed her, and no matter how many times she insisted that even just one second of their time together was enough for her, he knew—she wanted more of him than he was giving her.

And this moment was precious, just for that reason enough.

Neji didn't have any control, and right now, he didn't really have _time_ for control.

The basket fell from Hinata's hands as soon as she turned around to face him, and as the flowers and herbs toppled to the ground, her arms gently wove around her husband's neck, her mouth meeting his halfway…kissing him with all the sadness and the longing and the frustration and the desperation and the yearning that she had tried so much to hide from the world in those past couple of days that he was gone. Now that they were together, she can let them all out, for he was the only one who can take them away.

And it didn't matter to Hinata that they were in the garden as he kissed her with all the passion, the hunger and the desire that he felt. It didn't matter to her that the herbs and flowers that she picked were now scattered on the ground as he slid off every last article of her clothing one by one. It didn't matter to her that the leaves fluttered around her bare feet because of the morning breeze as she tugged on his clothes shamelessly, taking off every single thing that he was wearing until he was as naked as he had made her. It didn't matter to her that the grass was cool and slightly damp against her back as they fell, and he lay down on top of her, his body pressing against hers so deliciously, so frantically, and so insistently. It didn't matter to her that someone might just walk in on them and see them, for right now, this was the only thing that mattered. Right now, _he_ was the only one that mattered.

She uttered a soft cry as he trailed hot, hungry kisses down all over her body. She did not need to know how much he missed her, because she _knew_. Every single caress, and every single fiery touch of his mouth against her skin screamed his yearning, his want, his desire—and he was prolonging every moment, making it last for as long as possible, as if he wanted to engrave every single inch of her into his mind, his body and his heart and his soul. As if he wanted the memory of her to stay with him for as long as he was away.

…And she never wanted him to stop.

It was during these moments when she often wondered _why_ she didn't demand that he stay with her, his clan duties and Jounin responsibilities be damned.

But she was painfully aware of the reason. That was why he was doing this. That was why he was with her now. That was why he was here in the first place. He didn't have much time, for he was going to leave soon—and this is the only moment they can be together.

His breath was coming in short, hard rasps, and then, he lay over her again, gazing at her for moments and sighing softly as she spread her legs wide, welcoming him with all that she had, and all that she was. He bent down, brushing his lips softly against hers before swiftly entering her, his control completely shattered and his patience having been blown away by the wind, along with the herbs and flowers on the ground. He clasped her hips then, melding their bodies together in the mostfundamentally possible way, making her gasp with the pleasure she felt. This was something she nevercould have imagined. No matter how many times they did it, she couldn't believe how wonderful it felt—to be with him in the most essential of ways, and to feel him as tangibly as she did now.

And then, he started moving rhythmically, slowly, torturously, as if he had all the time in the world—as if he wanted to prolong this at even the very last second, just as he did all the others. Because he didn't have much time left, she knew. Because he was leaving soon.

She clung to him then, her legs automatically wrapping around his hips, and her body arching up against him, her skin touching his, so much and so close that they were practically merged, fused, one—ultimately, and essentially. At this point, his body took over for him, his slow movements gradually going faster, his breathing going more rapid, and so was hers. And as the two of them went closer and closer to the peak of fulfillment, their mouths met once more, halfway in a kiss that was meant to seal the promise to make every moment count, and make every single second last for as long as it can.

…And when it was all over, they continued to kiss, their bodies still merged, their arms and legs tangled together, like they never wanted to part ever again.

But they would have to, because he was leaving soon.

She could not ask for more of his time, because she knew—it wasn't his to give. Although _he_ was hers—mind, body, heart, and soul, completely and fully—his time wasn't hers alone. His time was owned by the clan, and the village.

She had no right to demand—and she would _not_, because she understood.

And so they parted, very reluctantly. Just before he left, he helped her pick up the fallen herbs and flowers. Just before he left, he kissed her thoroughly, and embraced her as tightly as he could manage.

Just before he left, he gazed at her for long moments, and she gazed at him. For several seconds, their eyes locked—white gazing intently into white.

_I love you._

No words were needed.

In a couple of days, he would be back again, Hinata knew. In a couple of days, they would be together again. His time would be hers again, even for just a moment.

_That_ was enough for her.

END.

* * *

_A/N:_ Comments/reactions/suggestions/whatever kind of feedback are always most appreciated. 


End file.
